


The Host

by simplesetgo



Series: Dominion [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Kahlan run into trouble on their own. Angst, violence, and sexytiems await. Set off TV-verse late in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Host

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this was my first fanfic ever, so.

    Kahlan trudged up the steep slope, narrowing her eyes against the setting sun as she crested the top of the hill. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "We can rest here tonight." She glanced back at Cara. The blonde seemed busy counting her footsteps and taking in one breath after another as she joined Kahlan at the top.  
     
    "No. We're close to the boundary and this place is wide open. We should find someplace more secluded." Cara disagreed - as usual. Her green eyes joined Kahlan's blue as they quickly flashed over their surroundings. Worn pillars reached towards the sky around the edges of the hill; large established growths of ivy told the story of this place's solitude.  A waist-high stone wall guarded against the cliffside with the open sea below. Kahlan felt like they were the first living beings to pass through here in quite some time.

    Kahlan lifted a hand towards the sunset-painted vista on the other side of the hill. The path they were following disappeared on the stone faced hilltop, then resumed on the other side. "The sun's almost down. Do you see anything in the horizon that strikes you as secluded?" Kahlan was exhausted, but would never admit it. She was still a little wary about showing weakness to the Mord-Sith. Cara took a step foward. Shading her eyes from the sunset, she inspected the view. The Mother Confessor was right. There was nothing remotely resembling shelter that they could reach - just endless rolling hills. A shadow to the south indicated a forest, but it was at least two days away. Cara paused a second, pursed her lips, and shrugged. Such was her admittance of defeat - never in so many words.

    Cara wasted no time getting a fire ready, and was soon enjoying a cautious dinner over the open flame. "This is the last of the venison. Eat some. You need your strength or you'll slow us down. Richard and Zedd are still two days away, maybe more." She offered a bowl to her reluctant traveling partner. Kahlan was sitting a couple paces away, thinking about Spirits knew what. She received a perturbed glance for her trouble, but Kahlan rose with a sigh and stepped foward to accept it.  
     
    "Thank you."

    "Mmmm." Cara shifted on the sun-warmed stone serving as a seat. The weight of the Sword of Truth she carried across her back reassured her somehow. She had a clear purpose for the moment - returning the sword to her Lord Rahl. She had been quite surprised that Kahlan had decided to let her carry it, but she doubtlessly had some pragmatic reason.  
     
    A vague feeling of uneasiness crept into Cara's mind. She felt a weight; an impression that she was disturbing something by being here. The Mord-Sith closed her eyes and tried to clear her head, focusing on the sound and feel of the warm breeze coming up and over the cliffside. Suddenly, she thought she heard the rustle of light, quick footsteps. Her eyes snapped open. Giving her head a quick shake to clear her senses, she stood and searched among the shadows of the waning sunlight for some hint of motion. "Did you hear... " She paused, waiting. Nothing.  
     
    "What?" Kahlan asked.  
     
    "Stay here," Cara hissed. Drawing her Agiels, she set off on a quick circuit of the hilltop. Green eyes pierced the shadows as she inspected the main paths on each side and gazed down on the rolling hillside to the north.  Still nothing.  Whatever it was had a gift for disappearing - if it had even been there in the first place. She returned to their little encampment with her mind not any more at ease. Nothing could be done about it save keeping one eye open. Kahlan just gave her one her looks. Cara forwent her stone seat by the fire and slid to the ground with her back to the warm stone wall. She pulled her cloak out of her pack and wrapped it around her shoulders, resting her arms on her knees. It would get cold soon. She watched the last vestiges of sunlight fade around her, and a nearly full moon started to take over. She soon lost herself in thought.  
     
****

    "Cara."  
     
    She sighed audibly. "What?"  
     
    "I'm... can you come here?"  
     
    "What? Why?"  
     
    "I want to talk to you. Come here. Please."  
     
    "No."  
     
    Now it Kahlan's turn to sigh. Cara rolled her eyes as Kahlan rose and joined her at the foot of the wall. "What is it, Mother Confessor?" Her tone came out harsher than she intended, and she bowed her head and glanced a split second apology with her eyes. She couldn't tell if Kahlan noticed.  
     
    "I know we're not exactly the best of friends," Kahlan began. Cara groaned inwardly. She was wondering when this would come up. Here came another discourse on how she should be nicer, more compassionate. She kept her face set in a neutral expression and set her gaze on the coals at the foot of the waning flames a couple paces away. "But we've been... traveling together for a long time now, and I'd like to think we know each other more than either is likely to let on." Kahlan paused a moment to choose her words. "Something's bothering you. You've been... more... abrupt, sarcastic. I just want to know if there's anything I did, or anything I can do." Cara suddenly felt unsettled. She was Mord-Sith; how was she letting her emotions betray her? Were there cracks in the thousand yards of stone she kept between her heart and her face - her actions?  
     
    "Cara?"  
     
    "Mmm?"  
     
    "Is there?"  
     
    "Is there what?"  
     
    "Anything I can do."  
     
    "No. I'm fine."  
     
    "Cara. I'm worried about you."  
     
    The softly spoken words caused the unease in the pit of her stomach to blossom into something much more unwieldy and... unrecognizable. Those words - what were they doing to her? What was this? She felt herself flush as the Confessor's piercing blue eyes settled on her face. She could only hope the flickering flame didn't reveal it. Thoughts tumbled through her head at breakneck speed. She thought of all the times she'd watched Kahlan across the fire as she slept. She thought of her apprecation for the ferocity with which Kahlan fought. She thought of the smiles she'd seen Kahlan give Richard, and how she would give anything to be in his place. To see her smile like that for her. She didn't deserve it, of course. There were so many reasons; so much logic stood in the way. She was Mord-Sith. She'd killed countless innocent people, the Confessor's sister not the least of them. The line of Confessors and the Mord-Sith had always been sworn enemies; diametric opposites. Then there was the fact she considered Kahlan to be her Lord Rahl's mate. If nothing else, her sense of duty to him prohibited any wanton feelings. She was honor bound to serve him, not betray him in a moment of weakness.  
     
    Cara startled at a touch on her hand. Several seconds had gone by, and Kahlan took that to mean she was correct and just needed more coaxing. "Cara, just say it. For all your bravado, you're human. I know you're trained to bottle up emotions and bend them into usefuless, but... pent up emotions can turn rotten." Cara didn't reply. She felt frozen. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, the truth might come out. Kahlan sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, my reasons for wanting to help you are not entirely selfless. You make a terrible traveling companion when you're upset."  
     
    Upset. If Kahlan knew... If she had the slightest hint of what an understatement that was.  
     
    "I lied." The words left Cara's lips before she could stop them.  
     
    "What do you mean?" Kahlan's words were soft, gentle. She knew she was getting a peek through the armor the Mord-Sith kept around her mind - and heart.  
     
    "In... the tomb."  
     
    Kahlan stiffened. Was she playing with her? Was this the Mord-Sith's idea of fun - manipulating emotions? "Cara, you already told me. You were delirious, you didn't mean it. I heard you the first time." She couldn't keep the hurt from showing in her voice. Tilting her head back, she exhaled softly and set her gaze on the stars above.  
     
    Cara kicked herself mentally. She was terrible at this. This... emotional... talking... feelings... business. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the Confessor, but she'd gone and done exactly that. "You don't understand." Another kick. "It was..." She swallowed. "It was a lie... of omission."  
     
    Kahlan didn't respond. Doubtless she still thought she was being toyed with. Cara clenched her jaw and vowed inwardly to choose her words more carefully. "I." She couldn't. She couldn't actually say it - not when she knew she would never be able to undo these words. She turned to look at Kahlan, her green eyes begging forgiveness. Kahlan turned and met her gaze with her own; shrouded, yet piercing. Cara wanted to get lost in those liquid pools of blue. "I care about you. A great deal. As more than a friend. More than is required. More than I should... I have for a long time."  
     
    Realizing she'd said the words aloud, Cara couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath. She ripped her eyes from Kahlan's and immediately stood, stepping forward with arms crossed. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence behind her.  
     
    Kahlan was utterly taken aback. She was never at a loss for words. The Mother Confessor's mind whirled at what she'd just heard. She'd had no idea Cara felt that way. She cleared her throat. It might as well have been a whip at Cara's back the way she suddenly stiffened. "Cara." Her voice broke in between syllables. Cara bowed her head but didn't turn around. Kahlan closed her eyes. She wanted so badly to tell her the truth - that her feelings were reciprocated - but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She exerted every ounce of will to keep her emotionless Confessor's mask intact. Right now, it seemed to her the hardest thing she had ever done. Kahlan wanted to reach up, take Cara's hand, and pull Cara into an embrace - to tell her how much those words overjoyed her.  
     
    The Mother Confessor took a deep breath. She hadn't trusted her feelings for Cara. Before she crossed the boundary and found Richard and Zedd, she'd never let herself feel love for anyone except her family. She was trained not to. It took the Seeker's incessant (and equally inexperienced) fireside chatting and teasing to get Kahlan to slowly open her heart. To feel that which was forbidden for her and her sisters. When she started to feel... things... about Cara, it had torn her. There was no escaping the fact that the Mord-Sith had murdered her sister. She should hate her. So why had she started to feel more than an appreciation for her? Her feline movements, her golden hair, her quick wit, her indomitable strength - they all contributed as Kahlan started to feel for Cara. It was different from what she felt for Richard. Cara held the tingling allure of mystery while Richard made her feel safe and warm, like nothing could hurt her. Love... Kahlan honestly didn't know which feeling to attach that word to. Maybe it was both - or neither. As it was, she knew the safer road was with Richard. Her feelings for Cara were too dangerous, so she'd supressed them. Hidden, but not gone.  
     
    "Kahlan. Say something." Cara's eyes pleaded. Her hands were at her sides, fidgeting. Lost in thought, Kahlan hadn't even seen her turn around. She hadn't ever seen the Mord-Sith more defenseless. With incredible force of will, Kahlan forced her voice to be calm and level.

    "We should rest. Let the fire go out, we're too exposed. Anyone within a league will see it. I'll take first watch." Kahlan fought the urge to look away as she held her gaze on Cara. No... this... this was the hardest thing she had ever done. Blue eyes pierced green as Cara silently broke before her.  
     
****

    Tears fell freely from Kahlan's face. She stood several paces away from the camp, her back to an overgrown pillar. Her shaking hands found their way to her temples and she pressed - hard - somehow attempting to force the pain out. Her breath came in ragged and raking gasps. The Mother Confessor's face contorted as she resisted the urge to scream her frustration. Falling to her knees, she turned her face up, eyes closed. "Cara. I'm so sorry." The words were impossibly soft. Had Cara been inches from her she doubted she would have heard them. She had never hurt like this, nor did she have any idea denying Cara would do this to her. It could only mean one thing. She took in a deep breath. By the time she exhaled, her mind was made up.  
     
    Two candlemarks later, it was time to pass the watch on to Cara. Kahlan had no intention of doing so. Not yet. She stalked quietly back to the glowing embers of the fire. Cara slept on her side in her bedroll, face toward the fire. Moonlight softly illuminated her sleeping face. Kahlan could barely could see the telltale trails of dried tears and her hand came to her mouth to stifle a cry. She had done this to her; she was a monster. This was the first time Cara had truly opened up to her - maybe to anyone - and Kahlan had shut her out in return.  
     
    After pausing to regain her composure Kahlan dropped her boots and daggers at the foot of the wall, then carefully and slowly kneeled and pulled back the cover to Cara's bedroll. She just needed to be close to her; there was nothing she'd ever needed more. She slid - ever so carefully - beside Cara and reached her arm around the Mord-Sith's side. She pressed herself into her back, rested her hand over Cara's heart, and buried her face in Cara's hair and neck. She slowly breathed in Cara's scent; felt her slow and steady heartbeat. Fresh tears fell from Kahlan's eyes, and she stiffened her muscles to keep the sobs from wracking her body again. If Cara woke she gave no indication. Kahlan hadn't intended to fall asleep, but Cara was warm and without her Mord-Sith leather her body was... soft. Comfortable even. Kahlan felt safe and warm - like nothing could hurt her.

****

    "Confessor."  
     
    Kahlan mumbled something unintelligable, stuck in the grip of a dream. Cara could only guess how she'd gotten into her bedroll without waking her up - or why, for that matter. She sent an elbow into her side. "Kahlan!" she whispered. "We are being observed."  
     
    The brunette woke with a start. She instantly started to mumble an embarassed apology, but her eyes widened when Cara's finger pressed to her lips. "Shhh. Look."  
     
    "Spirits," Kahlan softly groaned. There were so many of them. The pale moonlight revealed multitudes of the creatures standing several paces away. They looked to be half their height, but stockily built. They carried crude weapons; short well-used swords and axes were dented and stained, but she saw no armor to speak of. Kahlan looked into their yellow glinting eyes and saw hatred. They seemed to have a malignancy in them that suggested they were driven by some hidden darker purpose than defense of their homeland. They loathed the womens' existence.  The hatred sent a shudder through her frame. Yet for the moment, the host seemed to be content with watching and waiting.  
     
    "What are they doing?" Kahlan whispered.  
     
    "Waiting."  
     
    "Are they human?"  
     
    "I don't know. Kind of. They're small."  
     
    "How long?"  
     
    "I don't know. I woke you as soon as I saw them. Why didn't you wake me for watch? Why are you in my bedroll? What's-" Now it was Kahlan's finger on Cara's lips.  
     
    "We might not want to give them the advantage of waiting."  
     
    "Are you seriously suggesting we fight them? Look how many there are! And I'm not dressed!" Cara strained in a hushed voice.  
     
    "I don't think we're going to have a choice. We need to stand. My daggers are by the wall. Stir up the fire on my mark."  
     
    Cara nodded.  
     
    "Go."  
     
    Kahlan darted up and towards the wall. Her hands reached for her daggers and boots as the scene was dimly illuminated by Cara's stirring of the embers with fresh kindling. Seconds later, flames leapt up and Kahlan let out an audible gasp as she took in just how many there were. The Confessor and Mord-Sith were well surrounded on all sides but the cliff to their backs, yet the creatures stayed fifteen paces away. They made little noise amongst themselves, just the existential breathing and basic noises of slight movement inherent to such a large host.  
     
    "I don't get it. They would've attacked by now if they were going to." Cara was pulling on leathers with lightning speed. Kahlan hadn't seen anyone get dressed that quickly since the incident with Zedd at the inn months ago. "My back." Cara turned and pulled her hair to one side to allow Kahlan access to the crucial knot.

    "Cara, are you seriously-"  
     
    "Just tie it! Hurry!"  
     
    Kahlan fumbled for a second. She returned one knife to her boot, placed the other in her teeth, looped the knot, and pulled. "Done."  
     
    "Much better." Cara pulled her Agiels and turned to face the host. Their low whine filled the air, and caused ripples of movement to spread through the horde. Cara smirked. "That's right," she murmured. On surveying the situation she saw why they were waiting - their numbers were continually growing. Stragglers were coming up to fill in the back of the host. "Kahlan... they're waiting because their numbers are growing."  
     
    "Spirits." Kahlan groaned. She estimated their number was already at well over fifty. They were small, but each had a weapon. They simply couldn't take them all; sheer force of numbers would overwhelm them.  
     
    "Maybe they don't want to fight." Cara offered. She received a sidelong glance and a raised eyebrow.  
     
    "Don't be ridiculous. I looked into their eyes. We have two choices. We fight them now, or we wait until they finish building their little army."  
     
    "Well. There are worse ways to go." Cara took three steps forward past the fire, and Kahlan bent down for her second dagger. The firelight glinted off Cara's eyes and the sword strapped across her back as she turned her head back to the Confessor. "Coming?" Kahlan answered by way of nodding and joined Cara with her back to the fire, facing the almost inanimate host.  
     
    "Kahlan?"  
     
    The Mother Confessor locked her gaze onto Cara's by way of inquiry. Cara held her eyes for the longest second Kahlan had ever felt.  
     
    "I love you." Ripping her eyes from Kahlan's, Cara charged forward into the host. Her Agiels sang, and the horde collapsed back and scattered before her. Kahlan, simultaneously dumbfounded by the words and cursing both her reaction and Cara for causing it, pulled her daggers into a fighting stance and charged into the path Cara had carved, yelling her name. The host was quick to surge up and recover from their initial collapse. Kahlan dispatched the first to jump into her path on the left, then another quickly on the right. The first few brave enough to come within range of her daggers all met the same fate.  
     
    She saw blurs of red leather and heard the sharp sickening cracks of Agiel on bone as Cara rained destruction around her two paces ahead. Soon the host surged forward, driven by their baseless lusting hatred. Kahlan whirled quickly as instinct took over. Her daggers took life after life as they threw themselves at her. Kahlan was getting hit, sliced, and bruised, but adrenaline suppressed the pain. She saw nothing but the jeering yellow eyes of her enemy as she cut them down. Left, right, forward, behind - she fought with an unearthly vigor. Her hair whirled and her daggers sung as they sliced through air and flesh.  
     
    Kahlan was starting to lose herself in the mechanical motions of battle when suddenly she heard someone cry out. A human cry. "CARA!" Kahlan redoubled her efforts and moved towards the sound. The Mord-Sith had gone too deep. One fatal error was all it took - one opening, one weak spot. Time slowed and Kahlan watched in sickening horror as Cara fell face first to the ground, blood streaming freely from a wound on her forehead. Distant firelight glinted off an axe being raised to sever Cara's head. Kahlan's head snapped back and she felt a scream rip from her throat, followed by a violent pulse of power. Con Dar. Kahlan felt her body shudder and gave in.  
     
    The axe faltered at its highest point, then fell backwards as a dagger appeared in its bearer's eye. Kahlan cut through three others with her remaining dagger, barely taking notice as she slid to a stop at Cara's side. In one smooth motion she threw her dagger into a jeering throat and pulled the Sword of Truth from its sheath on Cara's back. As she gripped it with both hands, the runes on the sword started to glow an impossibly bright purple. Kahlan crouched over Cara's body, dark hair falling over red-rimmed eyes. The light from the sword pulsed with her heartbeat, illuminating the suddenly cautious faces of the creatures who had hurt her Cara. Completely surrounded on all sides, Kahlan felt her lips pulling into a sneer. She laughed, her eyes swirling with black. They had every right to be afraid. She would kill them all.  
     
    The sword hummed with the imbued power of the bloodrage. Three heartbeats - three pulses - passed before the first creature lunged for her. Her sword sang and his head slid from his neck, the body falling forward with a thud. The host paused, then collapsed on her. Kahlan whirled in a circle to her knees, the sword taking four lives with one revolution. She thrust up and back from the throat of another. The bloodrage roared in her ears as she set about her grim task of execution. She moved to the rythm of battle - a thrust here, a quick chop to the left, a whirling slice to behead the creature on her right. Time seemed to slow as she fought. Her angry blade cut through their limbs as easily as the night air, and the bodies of the wretched creatures began to pile up around her.  
     
    The host showed no signs of abating; they rushed over their fallen and swung futilely, all meeting the same fate. She whirled as a scythe of destruction and carnage as body after body fell around her. Twenty dead, then thirty. Forty. Kahlan's face was set in a taut mirthless smile. Her flawless execution continued, and she was slowly becoming covered in their blood. The creatures jeered and taunted, making a raucous din as a background to their slaughter. It made no sense for them to be so confident when their dead suddenly vastly outnumbered their living.  
     
    Less than ten remained. She made quick work of the the first few. One lost his head, another sprouted blood as the sword appeared in his chest. She turned to the remaining five. Her lips pursed into a grim smile as she lowered the sword with her left hand and extended her right. She dropped her walls and loosed her power across the short distance to their throats. Her hair blew back as the concussive force ripped the air around them. She waited for the eyes to turn black with submission to her will.  
     
    They didn't, charging her a split second later instead. Kahlan cocked her head to one side, regarding them with interest as her chest heaved with exertion. She then unleashed a flurry of blows, slicing limb from limb. The last head rolled to the ground, yellow eyes darkening as the body it was hewn from collapsed like a rag doll.  
     
    Kahlan circled, her blood red eyes taking in the carnage. The sun was close to rising, and everything was dead. She felt the sword drop from her hand, her mind barely registering the corresponding thud a second later. She fell to knees, head bowed. Her vision was growing dark when she heard her name on the wind. Impossibly soft.  
     
    "Kahlan."  
     
    She didn't remember sprinting to Cara's side, or dragging her back to the fireside. All she remembered was gazing into those green eyes as she felt the Con Dar ebb away, leaving a terrified Mother Confessor in its wake.  
     
    "Cara. CARA! Oh Spirits, Cara, stay with me! Stay with me. Please..." she sobbed, holding Cara's head and dabbing at the wound on her head with her skirt.  
     
    "I'm fine," Cara croaked.  
     
    Kahlan froze. Relief flooded into her voice. "You are not fine. You suffered a head wound. Lay still."  
     
    "No, really. I might have... blacked out for a bit, but I'll be fine." Cara attempted a weak smile and tried to sit up. It quickly turned into a grimace as she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her.  
     
    Kahlan pulled back a bit and regarded her for a second. The rising sun chose that moment to break over the cliff, illuminating Cara's face and her emerald eyes. Something within Kahlan snapped, and it felt wonderful.  
     
    "Mother Confessor, you are covered in blood. You should-"  
     
    Once again Cara found Kahlan's finger over her lips. This time, however, Cara found the Mother Confessor's face over hers and watched speechlessly as she replaced her finger with her own lips... and pressed. They were so soft, so pliant. The moment she hadn't dared dream would ever come. Kahlan brought her palm to Cara's cheek. "I almost lost you without telling you the truth," she murmured, gazing into Cara's eyes. "Make no mistake. The Con Dar only comes to a powerful confessor in the grip of a powerful love she finds threatened. You... Cara... I." She paused, pressing her forehead to Cara's and looking deep into her eyes. "I love you." Her eyes closed in sudden pain. "Cara, I'm so sorry for-"  
     
    Cara pushed up, her lips finding Kahlan's. They fell into a passionate embrace, tumbling over until Cara found herself gazing down into the liquid blue pools she loved so much. This time, she saw something new. Something that clouded those eyes with heat. Desire. Their mouths met again - hungrily. Cara wanted to taste everything Kahlan was. Their tongues met and danced as Kahlan's hand around Cara's neck pressed them even closer. She suddenly pulled back. "Cara, are you okay? Your head..."  
     
    "Kahlan, I swear, I'm fine." Cara's eyes betrayed frustration then suddenly clouded with concern as she lifted herself up. "I wasn't joking; you really are covered in blood. Are you hurt?"  
     
    "It's not my blood."  
     
    "Still."  
     
    "I think I'm alright."  
     
    "Alright? You think? Kahlan, what happened? There were too many." She almost choked on the words. "You should have died. We both should have."  
     
    "Something happened when I took Richard's sword in the Con Dar. It... glowed... purple. Then I killed... everything."  
     
    "What were they? They were strange. It was almost like they were in the grip of some-"  
     
    "Powerful magic," they finished in unison.  
     
    "My thoughts as well," Kahlan smirked and continued. "I couldn't confess them. We'll have to ask Zedd. As it is, there isn't anyone here left to ask."  
     
    Cara raised an eyebrow. "I see that, Mother Confessor. Take off your clothes."  
     
    Kahlan smiled. "Now why would you want me to do that?"  
     
    "To check you for wounds you'd try to hide from me."  
     
    "Cara, I'm alright."  
     
    "And I want to see you naked. Now." Cara purred seductively.  
     
    Kahlan laughed and started to wriggle out of her outfit. It was drenched in sweat, blood, and dirt. The warm sea breeze felt good on her skin. Cara clucked in disapproval as her arms and shoulders revealed numerous cuts and bruises. "How dare they mar such beautiful skin. If only I could make them pay." Kahlan gave her a rueful smile.  
     
    "I think I robbed you of that chance. Sorry."  
     
    "Yes... well. Turn around," Cara instructed. "Corset's coming off."  
     
    "Yes mistress," Kahlan teased. She turned her back to Cara and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Cara's experience with laces worked to her advantage as she quickly undid the loops and pulled, revealing soft white skin. Cara couldn't help but sigh as she ran her hands over the Confessor's back. She started at the small and rubbed upwards over muscle and spine. Reaching her shoulders, she started to travel down her arms as she buried her face in Kahlan's neck. She tasted the salty sheen of sweat covering Kahlan's skin as she planted light delicate kisses on her neck and shoulder. "You taste good," she murmured.  
     
    Kahlan merely breathed a shaky sigh. She had never been touched this way. By anyone. It was sending strange feelings to strange places. "Cara."  
     
    "Mother Confessor?"  
     
    "Don't stop."  
     
    "Mother Confessor."  
     
    She knew was being teased, but was getting too lightheaded to care. Cara's warm lips continued to work their magic on her neck and shoulder. Kahlan was losing herself in the pleasure she didn't know a simple touch could bring.  
     
    Suddenly the touch was gone. Kahlan loosed a small whimper. She turned to Cara, whose face held a deliciously fiendish expression.

    "You're not finished."  
     
    "With what?" Kahlan's voice belied her exasperation.  
     
    "Undressing."  
     
    Cara tried to hold back a small laugh as Kahlan wriggled off her remaining clothes like they were on fire, but stopped short as she drank in the sight before her. Kahlan's breasts - the breeze just strong enough over skin to cause her nipples to harden - held her gaze hostage. Cara was sure she had never seen a sight more beautiful. Her eyes tore down over milky skin to the small dark patch of curls over her womanhood. She fought the urge to pounce Kahlan and taste her. Cara blinked and swallowed, forcing her gaze back up to Kahlan's face. The brunette was blushing furiously. Cara couldn't take it. She placed her palms on Kahlan's shoulders and pushed the Mother Confessor down onto Cara's bedroll.  
     
    Her blonde hair fell around her face as she placed her lips on the center of Kahlan's chest. She kissed and licked her way across her breast to Kahlan's nipple. Finally reaching her prize, she took it fully in her mouth and bit lightly, swirling her tongue. She was rewarded with a moan soaked in arousal. Not stopping her ministrations, she placed her gloved hand over Kahlan's face. "Laces." Kahlan shuddered but focused as best she could on loosening the ties. On finishing her task her hands found their way back to Cara's hair. Cara looked up. "Bite." She placed the tip of her middle finger in front of Kahlan's mouth. She obliged, and bronze skin emerged as Cara pulled her hand free. It immediately went to work on Kahlan's other breast, massing and caressing before lightly twisting her nipple. Kahlan felt her face and chest flush with heat for an entirely different reason. "Not fair," Kahlan managed to moan.  
     
    Cara stopped and looked up, running a pink tongue over her bottom lip. Kahlan closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to focus. "You're still clothed," she explained, eyes twinkling.  
     
    "Mother Confessor. Are you implying-"  
     
    "Shut your mouth."  
     
    Cara smirked as she felt Kahlan get leverage and flip their positions. She had the feeling she'd unleashed a monster. She would enjoy this. Kahlan then pulled Cara up and twisted her around, trying to get at her back. Cara laughed. "My, you are in hurry."  
     
    Kahlan paused, lowering her lips to Cara's ear. "I want you." Her voice was low, tinged with desire. Cara felt her face flush and heat grow between her thighs. "I want to taste you. Every part of you. I need you." The words were slow, careful, but heated. She'd had no idea the Confessor was capable of such seductive behavior. She was suddenly no longer interested in playing games with Kahlan. The heat started to turn to dampness.  
     
    Cara's leathers came off nearly as fast as they went on. It was Kahlan's turn to drink in the sight of golden skin revealed as red leather was peeled back. Numerous cuts, scratches, and bruises covered her skin. Bronze breasts topped with pert nipples held her gaze captive until a tiny strip of golden hair came into view. "Your... how is?"  
     
    "We shave ourselves. It's a Mord-Sith practice. You like it?"  
     
    "Very much," Kahlan faltered.  
     
    "Show me." Cara's voice was low, dripping with arousal.  
     
    Kahlan was on top of her like an animal in heat. She pressed her body down onto Cara's and reveled in the feel of skin against skin. Breast pressed against breast as she kissed her hungrily, tongue shamelessly shoved into Cara's mouth. Cara could barely manage to make small noises of pleasure. Kahlan's left palm came to Cara's cheek as her right hand found that exquisite strip of tiny curls. Cara's body was wracked with a shudder at the contact. Kahlan rubbed her fingers down Cara's sex, covering them with her arousal. "Spirits, Cara." She brought her soaked fingers up in between their mouths. Cara watched with hungry eyes as Kahlan extended her tongue and took it up and down her fingers, tasting her slick warmth. Cara shuddered, struggling to hold her eyes in focus as she locked her gaze on the Confessor tasting her arousal.  
     
    "Kahlan..." Hearing her name uttered in the throes of passion played yet another new trick on the Confessor. She felt a slickness start to build in between her own thighs as pangs of... something... ran through her core. Cara let loose a wail as the Confessor's hand returned to rub her sex. "Inside. Now. Kahlan. Fingers." Cara panted the words, eyes glazing over. Kahlan complied to her disjointed request and slipped one, then two fingers into Cara's heat. The resulting cry loosed from Cara's lips let her know she succeeded in her interpretation. The Confessor's thumb brushed against Cara's sensitive nub. Kahlan watched hungrily as Cara tensed, her entire body stiffening and muscles on her neck standing out. Kahlan continued moving her fingers in and out of Cara's sex, watching Cara's reaction intently. The Mord-Sith closed her eyes, panting harder. "Again." Kahlan's thumb found the same bundle of nerves and pressed - hard. Cara threw her head back and chest out, arching her back against the bedroll. Her entire body froze then shuddered, and she screamed the Confessor's name before collapsing in Kahlan's arms.  
     
    Kahlan slowly removed her fingers from Cara's soaked center. She looked down in awe at the Mord-Sith panting and shaking in her arms as she rode out the aftershocks of pleasure. She kissed her gently; softly. A heartfelt kiss. Cara moaned into her mouth. The Mord-Sith had given herself to Kahlan completely - heart and mind, body and soul. Cara finally opened her eyes, temporarily losing focus as one last spasm rippled through her body.  
     
    "You are amazing."  
     
    Kahlan smiled. A special smile. Cara recognized it; felt herself melting into it - that smile that had previously only been for Richard. They shared another kiss. Cara pulled back slightly and breathed the words into Kahlan's mouth. "Your turn." The Confessor's eyes clouded.  
     
    "Cara. I'll confess you." Her voice was small. "You'll die."  
     
    "You won't. I won't."  
     
    Kahlan sighed in frustration. She didn't share - or understand -  Cara's optimism.  
     
    "Trust me." Cara grabbed her jaw and turned her head to focus on her. "Kahlan. Trust me. Let me do this." There was an intensity in Cara's expression Kahlan usually only saw when the Mord-Sith was about to enter battle. Kahlan looked deep into her eyes. She did trust her... and after all, it wasn't likely Cara was taking no for an answer. She sighed her acquiescence.  
     
    Cara smirked as she flipped the naked Mother Confessor onto her bedroll, drawing a yelp of surprise. She placed her hands on Kahlan's hips, thumbs pointing towards Kahlan's sex. Running her hands up and down the length of Kahlan's body, Cara skillfully elicited soft moans of pleasure from Kahlan. Suddenly her head went down and Kahlan felt the Mord-Sith's tongue press onto her slick heat. The Confessor felt her eyes roll back and drew in a sharp gasp, followed by a shaky exhale. She had never felt anything like this in her life. Her left hand clutched the bedroll in a white-knuckled grip; her right tangled itself in Cara's blonde hair as she felt her eyes lose focus. Cara's tongue slowly worked its way deep into her sex, driving Kahlan beside herself with pleasure. Her breath came in short hitches as she felt something vaguely familiar rising up in her core. It had easily been years since her last release. Pleasures of the body were things Confessors were taught to withhold and restrain. She'd always felt guilty bringing herself to release the few times she had done it in the past. This - this was a whole new kind of release. No guilt, just equal parts love and lust.  
     
    Cara's hands were roaming freely over the Confessor's body. Massaging, caressing, teasing, and twisting. Cara pinched Kahlan's sensitive nipple with her left hand and brought her right down to her sensitive nub. She teased slow circles around it with her thumb, all the while lapping up Kahlan's warm arousal and grinning to herself at Kahlan's small noises of pleasure. A hard pinch to her nipple and a delicate swirl with her tongue triggered a change in Kahlan's breathing. She was quickly approaching the edge. Experimentally she lightly pressed her thumb onto Kahlan's bundle of nerves. Kahlan writhed in reponse, letting out a low moan and bucking her hips up against Cara's face. She smiled to herself. She replaced her tongue with her fingers, but kept light pressure and motion on Kahlan's nub as her fingers moved in and out of Kahlan's heat. She moved her face up to see Kahlan's eyes. They were glazing over; the irises starting to swirl with black. "Kahlan. Look at me. Do you trust me?"  
     
    Kahlan blinked, brow furrowed. She tried hard to focus on Cara's face, on the intensity in her emerald eyes. But Spirits, she couldn't hold it. She barely managed to pant out a response. "Yes." Her vision was starting to cloud. She panted faster; harder.  
     
    Satisified, Cara rearranged herself. She continued her ministrations on Kahlan's sex, but stretched herself out over Kahlan, her mouth poised over Kahlan's ear. "Let go Kahlan. Trust me. Let go." She paused, then pressed a hard quick circle onto Kahlan's sensitive nub before drawing her hand away. "I love you, Kahlan Amnell." Cara's voiced dripped into Kahlan's mind. Pleasure overloaded Kahlan as the words sent her over the edge and the Mother Confessor threw her head back, her body shaking violently. Cara tumbled away as the air above her crackled with magic. White knuckles gripped the bedroll as Kahlan's hips bucked and her body went completely rigid, her muscles standing out in sharp relief on her milky skin. Cara's name ripped from her throat as the air above her convulsed and imploded, shattering with the woman below. She collapsed, completely spent.

****

    "Kahlan?"  
     
    She woke with a start from dreamless sleep. Cara's face hovered over hers, concerned green eyes piercing her gaze.  
     
    "How long was I..."  
     
    "Well. The Con Dar exhausted you, and then we-"  
     
    "Cara, Spirits love you, how long?"  
     
    "It's nearly midday."  
     
    She groaned.  
     
    "Here. Take this. You have to be starving." She sat up and took the offered bowl of stew. Cara was right - she was ravenous. She grimaced as her aching muscles finally protested their abuse.  
     
    "Mmm. Everything hurts." She groaned then paused. "Cara! You dressed me. Thank you..." she grinned. "Sweetheart."  
     
    Before the inevitable protest came, she leaned in and stole a kiss. Cara rolled her eyes and submitted to the show of affection. Truth be told she would submit to any reason to feel the Confessor's soft lips on her own.  
     
    Suddenly Kahlan pulled back as a terrifying thought crossed her mind. "Cara. Are you ok? My magic-"  
     
    Cara smirked and cut her off. "Your trust was well placed. I am fine. You merely require... special timing."  
     
    Kahlan swallowed her fear back down and nodded.  
     
    "Eat."  
     
    "Yes Mistress."  
     
    Cara huffed and rose to pack up their camp. The corpses still littered the top of the hill fifteen paces away but thankfully the sea breeze had kept the smell completely at bay. Kahlan was soon done with her meal, and they set off down the other side of the hill. Towards Zedd... and Richard. Kahlan sighed. "I'm going to have to tell Richard."  
     
    Cara froze. "Why?"  
     
    Kahlan took her hand. "I owe it to him."  
     
    "I betrayed him. Being with you. He can't know."  
     
    "Cara, no... you didn't. You don't have to see it like that. I never belonged to Richard. You didn't steal anything, or betray anyone." Kahlan brought Cara's hand to her face, touching the back of it to her lips. "Now though..." Kahlan looked earnestly into Cara's eyes. "Now I belong to you. Trust me?"  
     
    Cara's expression was unreadable. The Mord-Sith took her hand and placed her palm on Kahlan's cheek. "With my life," she vowed softly.  
     
    Kahlan turned and began the descent down the hill. "Good. By the way - I thought we could stand to travel lighter, so I threw my bedroll over the cliff. We'll need to share yours."  
     
    Cara started after her, both unable and uninterested in keeping the smile from spreading across her face.  



End file.
